


Discovering your true self

by KyokoUchiha



Series: Loving every shape of you [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bottom!Lance, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith is 18, Lance is 17, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Protective Keith (Voltron), Underage Sex, alternative background for Lance, galra have knots, keith is taller as galra, smut later, top!Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokoUchiha/pseuds/KyokoUchiha
Summary: > >Important note in Profile< <During a mission Lance gets captured by Haggar. When the witch attempts to break into his mind, the Blue Lion reveals to Lance who he truly is.--Sequel to "Loving every shape of you"





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place some time during season 6, after Lotor defeated Zarkon and Keith met Krolia. And it probably won't stay in canon with the show. But who cares ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> If you haven't read [Loving every shape of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104339/chapters/29980983) yet, I highly recommend reading it first :3

When Lance regains consciousness again, the first thing he notices about his surroundings is the the chair he’s chained onto. Wrists and ankles are enclosed by metal rings, which rub his skin raw when he tries to wriggle out. He isn’t wearing his armor anymore, just the black undersuit, which is ripped open and reveals his underarms. After a closer inspection he sees tiny pricks in the crook of his arms, similar to the ones being left by doctors. Oh no.

The last thing he remembers are the drones surrounding him and Pidge. Him pushing her out towards the airlock where _Green_ was waiting for them and then facing the enemy. He managed to fend some off with the help of his new sword but then he got knocked out. And after that... he finds himself in this chair. Quiznak. He just hopes that Pidge got out safely.

How much time passed since his capture? Are the others already on their way to rescue him? What did the Galra do with him? Did they do more than take some blood samples?

Bile rises in his throat at the thought of them injecting something into him. He looks over himself hastily. Apart from his arms the remainder of the suit is intact. So they didn’t touch him...

“You are finally awake, Paladin”, a female voice disrupts his train of thoughts.

 _The witch,_ Lance thinks and cranes his neck to look towards the door where the witch Haggar has just stepped in a moment ago. His brows crease as he glares daggers at her. “What have you done to me?”

The woman cocks her head to the side, regarding him with her yellow eyes, which makes him shudder. That woman is even more creepy up close. “Why are you assuming that we have already done something with you?”

Lance blinks. “Uh”, his eyes trail down towards the crook of his arm, “because I can see the holes, _duh_.” Also he’s got the nagging feeling that something doesn’t feel right. And there’s also the dull throbbing in his temples—when he’s concentrating too hard on something pain explodes in his head. Maybe he hit his head during his capture.

“We did inject you a sedative.” Lance watches her make way over to a panel. There she opens up some type of holo scans, but he can’t exactly make out what they are about because he doesn’t speak Galran language.

“What are those?”, he blurts out the question.

“Scans of your brain”, is the simple answer of the woman as she regards the scans in front of her.

“What the... why do you need them?” His skin starts to prickle and sweat gathers at the nape of his neck. “Wait, are you... are you going to dissect my brain?”

An exasperated sigh escapes her lips. “Not that it is any of your business—“

“Uh, excuse you, it’s _my_ brain you’re going to dissect!”

“That is _not_ what I intend to do, you insolent boy”, she spats, yellow eyes glowing dangerously and Lance snaps his mouth shut. Yeah, that woman got just a wee bit scarier. “A blockade in your mind is preventing me from taking over your consciousness.” She rounds the panel and steps closer until she’s right in front of him, looking down at him. “What are you hiding, blue Paladin?”

Before Lance can voice that he’s definitely _not_ hiding something—at least not from his own willpower—the witch raises her hands towards his head and when her eyes and fingers start glowing a sharp pain explodes in his mind. What follows is blinding whiteness.

—

As soon as the ship has docked in the hangar, he’s out, ignoring the call from his mother behind him, just focusing on reaching the the bridge where the paladins are waiting. After entering, all eyes turn to him. “What happened?”, he asks, more demand than question.

Pidge winces from his tone. Her face is cast down, lines marred with guilt. “We were on a mission to get some internal information about the whereabouts of that witch Haggar and her next moves, it was just the two us, Lance and me. We managed to get the information about her but then the alarm went off and...”, when she stops her speech and starts to gnaw on her bottom lip, Keith steps closer until he’s standing right in front of the smaller Paladin—with their height difference he’s practically looming over the girl.

“Pidge!”

When she whips her head up, her eyes glisten with tears. “He took cover for me! He made sure that I made it back to _Green_. But there were too many drones. He closed the airlock after me...”

Keith feels his face contort from anger which is bubbling hotly in his veins and trying to get out. Oh how he wants to lash out. Preferably on those bastards who took his boyfriend captive. “What is our plan?”, he asks instead, directing his attention to the princess and Shiro, who are regarding him with worried expressions. He stifles the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m not running headfirst into the enemy’s territory to rescue him, stop worrying. I’m calm.”

“We located the ship where he’s been brought to. We are planning to use our lions as a decoy while Lotor will go in to retrieve Lance”, the princess explains their plan and opens a holo map of the ship. “Lotor explained that the cells for the prisoners are located in the deepest part of the ship. He’ll need some time to reach the rooms without being noticed.”

“You’re trusting that guy who betrayed and killed his own father to rescue Lance?”, he cuts in. His incredulity is plain to see on his face.

Allura hardens her gaze on him. “It is exactly why we need to trust him to be an ally. Because of him Zarkon is no more.”

“Why would you save him from the explosives on Feyiv, if you didn’t think it is worth a shot to trust in him”, Shiro throws in. He’s regarding him with a serious expression. As usual he’s figured him out.

It is because his instincts are telling him that only he’s capable of saving his partner, that he shouldn’t trust someone else to do what is his obligation. But even if he tells them the reason for his mistrust, they won’t understand. Because they are not like him.

Which leaves only the option to agree. “Fine. Let’s hurry.”

—

There are pictures in his mind, snapshots—a trace of memories which he doesn’t remember experiencing. Faces of people he doesn’t know. There’s the face of a woman looking down at him with a fond smile. He doesn’t know her, but looking closely she resembles Allura a lot. White hair, braided to the side, dark skin, blue eyes. Like his and Allura’s. Who is she? Should he know her?

The picture switches to another, there’s fire, everywhere burning flames lick over the walls, this time there is no warm look in her eyes. The woman’s face is a mask of terror. She seems to be in a hurry. And upon closer inspection Lance recognizes the walls around her to belong to the castle.

 _“You are no ordinary human”_ , he hears the witch’s voice echo in his mind. He can feel her presence rummaging through his memories. It is overbearing and disgusting. He doesn’t want her here, but with his own power he’s not strong enough to shut her out.

 _“Go away!”_ , he thinks, but she plays him no heed, just keeps digging until it hurts. The pain is unbearable.

A few more pictures fly by, all of them too blurry to make out much.

Then there is a sudden stop, a sound of something bouncing back from an invisible field. He feels another presence close, not that close but at least it’s not intruding in on him like the witch. And he pretty much knows the feeling of that presence enveloping him.

It’s _Blue_. It’s been a while since he felt her mental embrace, but it still feels like breathing, like it’s supposed to be _her_ who should be hovering in the back of his mind. And together with her help he manages to push that witch out, not caring for her pained cries. He just wants her out!

When he opens his eyes again, he sees her figure crouching on the ground. She’s mumbling some incoherent words, but he gives a fuck about her condition. He hopes that he hurt her a lot.

His head is still pounding, when he hears the robot call out his name in his mind. He can feel her presence getting stronger, which means that Allura and the others must be on their way to rescue him.

 _Thanks, beautiful_ , he answers her in his mind.

_Don’t forget, I’m always there for you. Trust me. The others are here for you but you need to get out of there._

_I can’t. I’m not able to get out of this chair._

_You are strong enough. You just need to remember who you are._

_Who I am?_ The picture of that woman suddenly flashes back through his mind. _Who is she?_

_I’m sorry for hiding her from you. It was for the best at that time. But now the time has come for you to remember who you are._

Sharp pain blooms in his head and Lance closes his eyes and clenches his teeth in hope of stifling the cry attempting to wrench out of his throat. He doesn’t know which pain is worse.

—

“I need help. There are more coming from south”, Pidge’s voice rings through the speaker of his helmet as Keith blocks the strikes of two drones and one Galra soldier. He’s in no position to provide help.

“I’m on my way”, Shiro answers and Keith breathes out a sigh as he slashes the drone with his sword in half, before he rounds a kick towards the Galra soldier, knocking him off his feet. The other drone manages to get a grip on his arm, but Keith switches to his other hand and rams the blade right into the middle of the chest.

“I’m going further in”, he informs and runs towards the elevator, which will take him to the lower areas and closer to Lance.

“It’s too dangerous”, he hears Shiro’s voice, followed by grunting as he probably just managed to get Pidge out of the way and himself away from a blast.

“I’m already inside”, Keith says deadpan, completely ignoring the guilty voice in his head that chastises him from ignoring their original plan. He shouldn’t be _inside_ the ship, that was Lotor’s part. But somehow the Galra knew exactly when they’d strike and thus gone was their surprise attack. Oh well, fuck all that. He won’t trust their former enemy to get his boyfriend back. Keith is fully capable of doing it himself, thanks.

“Be careful”, Allura requests before the line cuts off as the elevator doors slide close.

A few floors down the doors slide open again. Before stepping out, he lets his eyes trail around to survey. He’s a little surprised to not find enemies already awaiting him on this floor. It reeks of a trap. Which still won’t hinder him from going forward. _I’m coming for you, Lance,_ he thinks as he rounds a corner, only to stop and watch a drone being thrown against another drone at the end of the corridor. Both crash down in a heap, electricity bristling from where they clashed together. With a raised eyebrow and tense muscles, he stays in the back and waits for the cause of thatspectacle to arrive. With his blade drawn, he glares at the person who slowly come in view as they brace themselves against the wall, but their face is turned away from him, so he can’t make out who that person is.

“Don’t move!”, Keith barks, which makes the person whip their head around to look at him. And suddenly he recognizes exactly who that person is.

—

“ _Keith_ ”, Lance whispers, smile blooming on his lips as he relaxes fully against the wall by his side, legs on the verge of giving out from the sudden use of strength. He can’t express how glad he is to see his boyfriend at the moment. “Miss me?”, he jokes because c'mon, he’s Lance, even in a situation like this people expect him to crack a joke.

“What happened to you?”

Lance cringes at the tone of his voice, yeah, he should have expected that question right away. “That strange huh?”, he retorts, brushing fingers through the hair on top of his head. Hair which shines in a clear white, a stark contrast to his dark skin tone. Not to forget his now pointy ears, God, still feels strange to rub a finger over the extension at the top. During his escape from the room he managed to get a glimpse at his reflection when he pulled on his armor, minus the helmet, which had been destroyed.

“No”, Keith finally answers as he moves closer, eyes sweeping over his form, but also around the corridor to make sure that no enemy will surprise them. “How did you get out? Didn’t they detain you?”

When only half a foot of distance separates their bodies from contact Lance lets out a deep sigh and tips his upper body forward until his forehead comes to rest against Keith’s breastplate. He doesn’t have the energy left to crane his neck up to hold eyes. “I got a boost in my strength. But I guess it was only temporary. I’m kinda maxed out.” It doesn’t help that that stuff they injected into him is probably still running through his system. “I just used the element of surprise and managed to escape.” A meek laugh escapes his lips. “They expected a human as a prisoner, not... me.” Even he can hear the bitterness behind his own words, but right now he’s too tired to care about not sounding like his usual upbeat self.

“Hey, baby”, Keith’s voice coos right into his ear, which elicits a warm shiver traveling down his spine and making his limps tingly and his chest ache with feelings. “I still love you, no matter what you are.” The corners of Lance’s lips twitch into a smile. “Let’s focus on getting out of this shithole.”

“Okay”, Lance agrees and feels the raven rub his cheek against his in comfort before he leans away again, taking the warmth with him, yet still hovering close by.

They manage to get everyone away safely and when Lance sits on Keith’s lap as he pilots _Red_ back to the safety of the Castle, he just focuses on the steady heartbeat of his boyfriend under his ear as he slowly drifts away to sleep, finally giving up the fight to stay awake.

When he opens his eyes again, it’s to find his team gathered at the front of the healing pod, but it is Keith’s strong hold and buff chest he falls forward into when the door slides open. Yeah, he probably won’t ever get used to the feeling of disarray right after waking up.

“Hey”, Keith softly whispers into his ear, as the taller boy brushes a hand over the back of his head while his other is securely wrapped around his waist to keep him upright and pressed into his body.

“Hey”, he mumbles back, smile tugging at his lips as he nuzzles against a patch of skin which isn’t covered by the undersuit of Keith’s Paladin armor. There probably hasn’t passed much time since closing his eyes in _Red_ and waking up from the healing pod.

“Lance”, the princess speaks up and pops the small bubble of serenity he’s been wrapped up into. And just like that he remembers what happened.

How _Blue_ had protected him from Haggar, how she had kept the truth from him. How he had found out that his family isn’t his own. That he isn’t even from the same planet as his friends.

“Allura”, he says and pushes himself away from the warm embrace of his boyfriend to meet the gaze of the princess, and for the first time he realizes that the color of her eyes are exactly that of his own. “Who am I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I always wanted to write Altean Lance. There are so many beautiful fanarts of him, but I prefer him with white hair instead of brown. (灬♥ω♥灬)


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Lance's birthday. （´・｀ ）♡

The gaze of the princess seems contemplative as she regards Lance over the table in the kitchen, all of them gathered here for Lance to eat something after being held captive and occupying one of the healing pods. Keith is sitting right next to him, eyes firmly fixed on him, lines marred with worry. The urge to pull him back against his chest and protect him from everything has been really strong since his Galra heritage awakened months ago. He hasn’t changed back into his human form ever since, but over time he came to like his changes. It makes him a better fighter, a better teammate and a better boyfriend.

Still, coming back from a mission and getting informed that his boyfriend got captured had made him furious and overprotective, which seems to be a Galra trate. Kolivan told him some time ago that Galra usually choose one person which they will bond to—their mate. And Lance is that for him.

He hasn’t said anything yet about that particular issue, because they are currently at space war and talking about being partners for life... it isn’t the right time.

The spoon clatters onto the plate, making Keith snap back into attention. Lance folds his arms onto the table and meets Allura’s gaze, his muscles are tense and he looks really troubled. “There, I ate everything. Now you tell me the truth”, his tone is sharp, but Keith can still make out the low tremble in his words, behind that furious front he’s putting on right now to appear strong. It’s what he usually does, hiding behind another self, not wanting to show weakness in front of his team, as to not worry them.

Keith’s hand twitches in his lap, he wants to wrap his arm around his boyfriend and pull him close to his side and offer comfort, but right now Lance doesn’t want him close. Because then he would surely break down into tears. Lance loves his family above all else and finding out that he’s not from earth... that’s surely devastating for him.

“Lance”, Allura starts, gaze not wavering, her face is open and everyone can see that the next words are also severe to her. “I ran some checks on you while you were in the pod and each of them showed that you are the same as Coran and me. You are Altean.” She stops as everyone gawks at her. Similar looks of surprises on their faces.

“When Haggar was in my head…”, he swallows, wringing his hands in a nervous habit as he thinks back to the immense pain he was put into, “I saw some snapshots of memories I don’t remember experiencing. I saw your father. And the face of a woman. And fire, so much fire.” His teeth start to nibble on his bottom lip and Keith feels the leg by his side start to quiver.

He whips his hand out and places it onto Lance’s thigh to stop him and immediately Lance tenses from the touch. But Keith lets his hand stay put, thumb tracing some lines until he sees Lance exhale a shaky breath. But at least he’s not pushing him away.

“My father...”, Allura mumbles and looks over towards Coran, who’s brushing fingers over his beard, while he regards Lance. “Could it be?”

The other Altean meets her gaze. “There are some semblances.”

The princess turns back towards the boy and reaches out a hand, palm open. “Give me your hand.”

Lance’s eyebrows scrunch but he moves without hesitation, placing his hand into hers. The touch is warm, familiar. He watches her closing her eyes as she concentrates on their connection and after a few seconds his eyes grow wide in wonder when the marks under her eyes start to glow.The others around them let out surprised gasps, but when Lance checks all eyes are on him. “What?”

“The marks under your eyes are also glowing”, Keith answers mesmerized by the soft blue glow on his partner’s cheeks. Lance looks beautiful with his white hair and those blue marks and Keith wants nothing more than to pull him close and kiss him, feel him against him, to share their warmth with another. But he has to wait.

“My father had a sister. Aunt Adamaris was a benevolent and strong-willed woman. She often told me stories when I was younger. I loved her dearly. A year before Zarkon destroyed our home, she gave birth to a child. A beautiful young boy with snowy white hair, eyes sparkling like the blue of the ocean and blue markings. His name was Leandre. It means strong like the lion. Every once in a while when I wasn’t busy I came over to play with him.” A longing look casts over her expression as she thinks back to the time before. “We would go the flower gardens. Or to the sea. He really loved the water.” The grip around Lance’s fingers trembles before it grows stronger as she seems to try holding onto him.

Lance swallows. “Why are you telling us this?” A small voice whispers that he already knows the answer, but as long as Allura hasn’t confirmed it with words, there’s a small chance that she made a mistake.

“Lance, I think you need to go see the Blue Lion. I didn’t see my aunt or her son during the attack. I don’t know what happened after father locked me into the cryopod.”

“That boy… your cousin—”

The princess wraps her other hand around his while she pushes forward, half leaning over the table. “I’m sure that _you_ are Aunt Adamaris’ son. But we won’t be sure until the Blue Lion reveals the truth. You told us that she helped you push out Haggar?” Lance nods mutely and Allura gives him a nod before she lets go of his hand. “She will have the answers. Go to her.”

When Keith moves to stand up, she switches her gaze onto him. “He should go alone.” Keith already has an objection on his tongue, but the princess just lifts a finger. “It would be better to give them some alone time. You can wait outside the hangar.”

A touch against his wrist takes his attention away from her and back onto Lance, who offers him a meek smile. “I’ll be fine.”

Golden eyes regard him for a few more seconds, before he lets out a defeated sigh. “Let’s go.”

The walk from the kitchen to the hangar has been silent between them, Keith was content to walk by his side, hands intertwined as an anchor for his boyfriend to know that Keith is here for him. But now that they have arrived, Keith can’t help to act on the instincts he harbors, telling him to protect his partner. It’s the nature of an Alpha of the Galra race, even if he’s only a halfbreed. It’s a little frightening that the Galra side in him is now more prominent than the human.

Lance visibly startles as he’s probably just pulled out of his musings; he cranes his neck and gazes with his deep blue eyes up at him—and okay, to be honest, Keith likes it that Lance has to look up at him now, like a lot. It makes the Alpha in him proud. Naturally that is an issue he won’t tell Lance at all costs.

“Don’t worry, kitty”, Keith’s ears twitch at the use of that term, which he hates even more than ‘mullet’, “I’ll be fine with beautiful ol’ Blue.” Lance plasters on a smile in hope that Keith wouldn’t be able to see that he in fact isn’t as confident as he acts. “But”, he starts, lifts his arms and wraps them around his neck as he pushes himself flush against Keith’s bigger body, his blue eyes sparkle, “it’s still cute that you worry so much. Thanks, babe.”

Keith automatically wraps his own arms around his waist to hold him close. Their faces are inches apart and Keith can feel the heat of his body, hear the heartbeat, smell his natural scent, which always does wonders to calm him. He pushes forward to rub his nose over the side of his neck, inhaling but also leaving his own scent there. It makes Lance giggle fondly. “I’m glad you’re back safely”, he murmurs against his ear and feels the other man twitch in his hold.

“Me too”, Lance responds, voice muffled by the fabric of his suit where Lance has pressed his face against.

They stay a few minutes like that, embracing each other, both hesitating to let the other go. But Keith knows that Lance has to face _Blue_ and get to know about himself, otherwise Lance won’t be able to rest properly. With his successful mission of getting Krolia back, Keith got a few days to rest before they’d make their way towards the quantum abyss in search for that special quintessence. And in this few days he has got here, he plans to spend every minute with his boyfriend. They both need the time together.

—

For the first time Lance finds himself dreading to enter the Blue Lion’s hangar and meet the sentient robot. It’s not that he has lost trust in her, but he partly feels betrayed that she could keep such a secret from him. What if the Galra didn’t manage to catch him? When would the robot think it would be the best time to reveal the truth? Never?

The bitterness behind those thoughts sweeps into his emotions, his muscle tense and he can feel the unknown powers which were dormant for so long vibrate in his bones. He still doesn’t know much about the Altean folk. They can shape shift, obviously, but apart from that? Some can do magic. Like Haggar and King Alfor. What can he do?

“Lance?”, Keith’s voice behind him pulls him out of his thoughts and Lance offers him a small smile.

“I’m alright”, he once again lies, because he wants to make his boyfriend not worry even more. These are his problems, his identity crisis. And Keith is only here again for a short time. Lance wants to hurry and spend time with him, with cuddles and kisses, laying in his arms, nuzzling his face against his buff chest and just feel him close against him. He really likes falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeats. And if there’s the opportunity for sex, he definitely won’t say no.

“I’ll make it quick”, he promises and finally activates the panel for the door to glide open. The last he sees of his boyfriend before the door closes behind him is the worry reflected on his face. So he couldn’t placate him. Damn.

As soon as he faces forward again the shape of the Blue Lion fills out his vision. He can feel her presence simmering, not intruding, she’s waiting for him to invite her in this time. Like she knows that he’s troubled by that discovery. They have been partners long enough for her to be able to sense all of his emotions, know when he is in distress and when he needs a break from all that mind sharing with the others when they form Voltron. She’s so different from _Red_ , whose abrasive nature is much more fitted for Keith, but over the months her and Lance came to an understanding, especially after Keith and him got together. Even though Keith isn’t her Paladin any longer, she still worries over him and Lance catches her sometimes wistfully thinking back to the times Keith piloted her. He doesn’t take offense in that, for he too misses _Blue_ , but he would never take her away from Allura. The princess has grown stronger since being her Paladin and strengthened the bond they share as a team. But so has he as the second in command.

He stops in front of a paw and looks up at the robot. Another moment ticks by before he takes a deep breath and opens his mind to invite her in. “Hey beautiful.”

As always her presence is a fresh but warm embrace, melting around his own and offering nothing but fond protection. _Hey, little one. I am glad to see you are well._

A meek smile escapes his lips. “Yeah.”

_You are here to talk about your past,_ she assesses.

“Well, yeah. I kinda wanna know why I’m like this”, he gestures towards his appearance, including his ears and hair. “I look Altean.”

_That is because you are Altean._

“But how is that possible? I thought the only survivors are Allura and Coran.”

_And you._

Lance’s eyebrows crease as he starts to pace in front of the robot. “But why was I on earth? Why wasn’t I with Allura?”

_Because of me. It was my duty to get you away and look after you._

_“_ Your duty?”

_King Alfor’s sister came to me and told me to protect you. Lady Adamaris._

Lance stops in his tracks, body going rigid from shock. He feels his legs give out under him, feeling too much like jelly at this point to uphold him. “What did you just say?”

_Pardon, did I not make myself clear enough? Lady Adamaris made that decision because she had the right to do so, she was your mother after all._

And this time Lance sinks down onto the floor. His arms brace against the floor from his hunched down position, fingers balled into fists, eyes cast onto the floor, starring wide eyed but not seeing. “That means I’m over 10.000 years old”, he mumbles. It also means that his mother Maria isn’t his real mother. _Does she know?_ The question runs through his mind.

_Maria McClain knew about your heritage when I asked her to take you in._

Lance whips his head up in surprise. “You told her about my origin?”

_It was necessary. How else would I have explained your appearance then? On your first meeting you didn’t hide your true appearance._

“Who else knows?”

_Only your parents. Your siblings were asleep when they took you in. Your parents were worried about you going out like yourself, so I told you to change your appearance. As time went by your memories of Altea faded. I deemed it better to lock them up for you to be able to grow up as a happy kid._

“Did you ever plan to tell me the truth?”

_Of course. When the time had been right I would have shown you your past. I never intended to wish you ill, little one._

“I know, but... it still stings.” Especially after finding out that his parents knew all along. “What about Allura and Coran? They did run so many scans on me, why didn’t they mention something?”

_Because I manipulated the castles scans. Don’t forget, we lions are also linked to the castle._

“So they didn’t know?”, he asks, a little astonished, but also glad that at least some people didn’t lie to him.

_They had no knowledge about your origin. You did a very good job with staying in your cover. Only a few Altean are able to stay shape shifted without ever needing to rest. It is an astonishing talent. I am proud of you, little one._

Lance feels warmth bloom in his chest from the praise, like a mother praising her son for something he did nobody else was capable of. The embrace around his mind intensifies, it reminds him of his mother patting his head when he had done something well, it feels a lot like that.

_Would you like to have your full memories returned? I have stored Lady Adamaris’ memories of your time together. I can show you._

Lance’s eyes widen at the revelation. “How is that possible?”

_When she committed you to my care she also gave me access to her mind. She wanted me to store her memories for you to later see them. You were only a cub of one year at that time. Which is also the reason why Princess Allura and Coran weren’t able to recognize you._

“I...”, Lance feels his chest tighten, because once he sees the memories of that woman with him as a baby in her arms, he doesn’t know how he’ll feel about that. Deep down he knows that Maria McClain will always be his mother. And he will never stop loving her. But getting to know a woman who is long dead... he knows that will be painful. He’ll never get to meet her in person. “I’m not ready yet. I need time.” He’ll deal with facing his biological mother later. First he needs a distraction.

_Whenever you deem it is the right time. I will wait for you, little one._

Lance stands up and steps up towards the robot, placing a hand onto a paw and smiling up. “Thanks, beautiful.”

—

Keith had been pacing in front of the door, only standing still when his mother had come to check up on him, curious to get to know her son’s partner. It’s still new to him to be able to show a parent his boyfriend—Lance had yet to meet her, but Keith told her to wait a little longer. First Lance needs to rest. And Keith plans to indulge his boyfriend and grant his wishes today.

So when the door finally opens and Lance steps out, looking tired but a little satisfied with that Altean facial traits, Keith feels his chest flood with feelings. “Hey”, he greets.

Lance just steps in close and buries his face against his neck. Keith automatically wraps his arms around him. He places his nose against a temple, inhaling his scent. “You okay?” The answer is a hum which vibrates against his neck. “You wanna go to your room and rest?” Another hum. “Okay.”

He feels Lance move his head and when he looks down their gazes meet. He’s a little surprised at the serious expression. “I want you to fuck me.”

Keith feels his hackles rise, body flushing hotly—and of course his dick _immediately_ reacts with twitching and getting half hard. _Stupid Galra dick._ He licks his lips and watches the boy’s expression for a moment. “Are you sure?” Because if that is what Lance needs right now, Keith won’t deny him that.

“Definitely. Please. I need to feel you, babe.”

Keith cups his face with one of his hands, brushing the thumb over the marking under Lance’s right eye. Immediately he feels the other shiver in his embrace. Interesting. “Okay”, he agrees and feels Lance smile against his lips when he closes the distance and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr ([kyokouchiha](http://kyokouchiha.tumblr.com))


End file.
